Los que arreglan los deseos
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: No quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Simplemente era vagancia. Tenía que arreglar los deseos. ¿Por qué yo? Ni yo lo sabía. Era una incógnita que dentro de poco se resolvería...


Corríamos sin parar. Estaba a punto de desfallecer, sin embargo no podía dejarlo ir. El suelo era de piedra, y mis zapatos estaban desgastados.

– Corre… ¡V-vamos! – le insistí, sabiendo que no teníamos fuerzas. Mi pecho bajaba y subía. Estaba cansada de avanzar a lo inevitable.

Y por ese mínimo momento que cerré mis ojos, sentí que alguien tiraba de mis muñecas. Sin haberme dado cuenta, la persona a mi lado estaba por caerse allá abajo.

Bajé la cabeza, donde descubrí el precipicio. Lava hirviendo corría debajo. Un horrible espectáculo

" _No…"_ pensé, con desesperación. Alguien preciado para mí, estaba a punto de caer, y yo, sin embargo, no parecía reaccionar por miedo a perderlo. Estaba inmóvil, y la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo-

Mis manos resbalaban. No… podía dejarlo caer. Abajo, sobresalía un abismo profundo, donde no creía que hubiera escapatoria.

– Si hubieras sabido cuál era tu lugar, no habría pasado esto. Es tu culpa, solo tuya.

– ¡Basta! – Grité, sabiendo que las voces dentro de mi cabeza no se irían, hasta que la culpa se haya ido.

Si. Podría ser, que si ese día normal, no hubiera desobedecido las reglas, él estaría conmigo ahora mismo.

* * *

6 de enero. Un día casual para pasear, en plenas vacaciones… al menos, para mí. Yo tenía un tutor en casa, así que yo no iba a la escuela.

Mi casa era, por así decirlo… una mansión. Pero, me gustaba llamarle más bien: 'casa vacía' ya que no parecía vivir nadie a excepción de mí u otra persona más.

Era de color blanco, con un jardín en el frente recortado cuidadosamente. Poseía una diversidad de plantas, de los que mi familia estaba orgullosa: árboles de todos colores, alelíes, entre otros. Solía oler el aroma de los jazmines que llegaban a través del balcón de mi alcoba, era como si comiera algo dulce todas las mañanas. Era suave, delicado, y sobre todo, refrescante.

Mi padre y madre no estaban mucho en casa (volvían cad meses, cosa que en realidad no me importaba, al no estar presentes en mi vida cotidiana), así que sólo estaba en compañía de mi mascota, una tortuga. No tenía nombre; para mí era estúpido dar nombres a los animales domésticos.

Mis padres siempre me dejaban con una mujer que me cuidaba, pero yo de alguna manera, había logrado zafarme de esto, y en este momento… me dijeron que podía cuidarme sola, ya que consideraban que, como tenía catorce años, podía valerme por mí misma.

Al ingresar a mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama. No tenía ganas de _hacerlo._ Cansaba bastante. Mi actitud hacia lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente, vagancia. Nunca me despertaba en las mañanas, simplemente un reloj sonaba a las doce en punto, hora de comer.

Calzaba mis pantuflas de conejo blancas, que eran mis favoritas.

Luego, bajaba al primer piso y sacaba lo que hubiera en el refrigerador. Mis padres se habrían opuesto a que ensuciara a lo que consideraban 'mis preciosas manos de porcelana', pero ahora, como no estaban, podría cocinar tranquila, sin que nadie me dijera siempre lo que hiciera mal.

Me encanta comer, sin embargo no engordo casi nada. Eso puede ser lo único que veía bueno de mi exterior.

Después de la anterior rutina mencionada, le daba de comer a mi tortuga una rama de lechuga fresca.

Observé a mí alrededor. Consistía en una mesa de luz de caoba, paredes blancas y una alfombra carmesí, muy cómoda. Muy simple y práctico aunque muy espaciosa para mi gusto.

Sí, ya sé, son muchas cosas color blanco. Pero a mí me gustaba ese color.

No tenía absolutamente nada colgado en las paredes. Solamente había una foto solitaria puesta en mi mesa de luz.

Como imaginarán, yo no tenía amigos. Nunca había ido a una escuela. Mis padres consideraban innecesario el contacto con otras personas, a excepción de fiestas lujosas egocentristas de mi familia.

Odiaba que ellos quieran hacerse lucir, haciendo como si yo fuera un adorno exótico para mostrar a todos cuán ricos eran en realidad, el cómo su hermosa hija era como un perfecto cristal que todos pudieran observar. Por eso, siempre me metía en mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta con llave. Aunque a veces de alguna forma lograban sacarme.

Vuelvo a donde me había quedado.

Mentí, a fin de cuentas. Había alguien más acompañándome en esta mansión solariega. Se llama…Mystery. Algunos no podrán creerlo. Pero… poseía alas pequeñas, una varita y corona. Pero, lo que más sorprende, es que era un… antipadrino mágico.

Ahí estaba, un ser que era sumamente _irritante_. Enfrente de mí: cabello verde oscuro, poseía una camisa blanca con pantaloncillos negros. Él era sádico; le encantaba ver sufrir a los demás, en especial a mí. Nuestro odio era mutuo. Yo lo odiaba a él y él a mí.

– Bueno, ¿qué deseo pedirrás ahora? – dijo él, limándose las uñas negras, desinteresadamente.

– Tengo que esperar a las órdenes. Déjame en paz – respondí. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Estaba cansada. Sabía que tenía muchas obligaciones y responsabilidades, propios de una chica perteneciente a la clase alta, pero era algo que me molestaba

– Ay, parrece que la pequeña niña está enojada – mencionó con sarcasmo.

Me tapé mis orejas con la almohada a propósito, para no escuchar su voz. Sin darme cuenta, concedí el sueño, pensando en que misión me tocaría. Hasta que…

¡POOF!

Yo generalmente tenia sueño profundo, pero siempre este sonido conseguía despertarme por completo. El ruido característico de algo mágico.

Era como un estruendo, en lo que llegaba un sobre de la nada volando hasta mi mesa de luz.

Dentro contenía unas instrucciones.

 _ **Hola, como siempre lo hacemos, éste es tu trabajo.**_

 _ **Arruina los deseos de un niño de catorce años, llamado Timothy Turner. Para que lo sepas, él vive en Dimmsdale, una ciudad pequeña en Estados Unidos. Sus padrinos son Cosmo y Wanda. Bueno, tú sabrás quién es cuando lo veas. Ah, tiene una gorra rosada y unos dientes que parecen de conejo.**_

 _ **Jorgen Von Strangle**_

Al leer la carta, supe que habría que hacerlo aunque no quisiera. Bah, él ni siquiera se molestaba en darme más detalles: tú vas a Estados Unidos, tú vas a Dimmsdale. Qué fácil parece, ¿no? A él le gusta siempre mandarme a lugares de un día para el otro.

Hablando sobre el remitente, él es una persona muy poderosa. Es la mayor hada del mundo mágico, y es fuerte. Las pocas veces que lo visito, siempre zarandea a _Mystery_ , ya que le encanta hacer eso con sus subordinados. Siempre lo visito cada dos meses para vengarme de todo lo que me hace mi padrino, hacerme sufrir… mentalmente. Aunque verdaderamente el motivo es que tengo que visitarlo obligatoriamente.

Qué desperdicio. Tendré que irme de mi hermosa Inglaterra, mi hogar de origen.

– Mystery – lo llamé – prepara las maletas. Nos vamos mañana.

– ¿Ya? ¡rrecién acabamos de volver! – protestó – ¡estoy cansado!

" _Ja. Yo que soy la que siempre hace el más esfuerzo, y él no hace absolutamente nada. Qué fastidio (aunque realmente no quiera hacerlo)_

– No queda otra alternativa – declaré, con un suspiro.

* * *

El avión privado estaba descendiendo. Mi padrino se había convertido en una maleta, ya que no admitían llevar animales en el viaje.

Nunca había ido a Estados Unidos. Ésta era mi primera vez. Aunque era algo molesto viajar diariamente, también me gustaba ver las distintas ciudades.

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Mistery preguntó:

¿No podernos descansarr y hacer un poco de turrrismo antes de empezarr a hacer la misión?

– Como si pudiéramos. Este no es tiempo para hacer esas cosas. Además, no podemos tomarnos esto a la ligera, y tú lo sabes.

Esto pareció haberlo callado.

Era la primera vez que salía de mi país a hacer 'mi trabajo'.

Ya había ingresado en la escuela. Era pequeña, lo que no esperaba. Pero, tenía la impresión que de ahora en más sería divertido. Sonreí.

La directora, en mi opinión, estaba loca por las rosquillas, tenía apiladas un montón de ellas en su escritorio.

– Bueno… – se rió, apilando los papeles – Ya está hecho el papeleo, Alison. Ahora eres parte de esta escuela.

– ¿Porr qué tenemos que mostrrarrnos a las personas? ¿No es mejorr trabajar a escondidas?

– Es necesario. Y ahora escóndete – le dije, escondiendo el pequeño pájaro azul en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

La voz de la directora me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe al aula, querida?

– No es necesario. Lo encontraré yo sola.

Al ingresar al aula, todos giraron a mirarme. Me sentía muy nerviosa, ya que nunca me había gustado atraer la atención. Era incómodo. Aunque no se me veía en la cara esto, mi tartamudeo aparecía en esos momentos.

El profesor a cargo me miró y dijo:

– Bueno, como ven, ella es una alumna nueva de aquí. Se llama Alison Taylor.

– G-gusto en conocerlos. Soy una alumna de intercambio, y de ahora en más estaré con ustedes.

Realmente, sólo me había trasladado para vigilar los deseos, y arruinarlos. Una cosa muy triste. Jorgen me había dicho que era para tener un equilibrio en el mundo mágico. Es de esperar; ¿Qué pasaría si todos los deseos de los ahijados se cumplieran? Sería un caos total en la tierra.

Más o menos, se asignaba cada cuatro años a una persona responsable de que no haya desastres en los deseos. Cuando se cumplía el plazo, se iban rotando, yendo a vigilar a otra persona.

Entonces, me presenté allí. Hubiera sido extraño que me encontraran haciendo el trabajo. Sus padrinos ya lo hubieran notado. Así que, lo más fácil es mostrarse ante ellos, y ver sus movimientos.

Realicé una reverencia educadamente.

Miré de reojo, buscando alguien que tuviera una gorra rosa. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué ese chico se viste de ese color… ¿no es más de mujer? Bueno, aunque no es un detalle de mucha importancia que digamos…

Deslicé mi mirada hasta ver a un chico algo llamativo. Era él. Timmy Turner.

* * *

 **Hola. Espero que les haya gustado "esto" jaja. Es algo que se me ocurrió de repente. Por si no conocen mi estilo, yo siempre pongo un OC como protagonista, aunque también está el protagonista de la trama original. Sin embargo, estaba pensando en hacer esta vez una excepción y no hacer siempre en 1era persona, si no que se rote el pensamiento de cada uno, ej: el pensamiento de Timmy en un capítulo, el de mi personaje en el otro. Bueno, todavía no lo sé.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si haré otro capítulo.**


End file.
